Lighthouse Sea Battle
The Lighthouse was where the fierce battle between the Sea Marauders, the Skeleton Crew, the Privateers, the Buccaneers and the Lost Souls took place. A clue from the Lord Pyrate lay there, and as a result, all crews arrived at once. The Stormstalker vs. the Phantom The Stormstalker and the Phantom fought in the seas, Cutlass determined to beat out the Skeleton Crew once and for all. Cutlass swung over to the Phantom, and went right after King Midas, who had killed his old first mate Blackteeth McBaine. Midas fought against Cutlass, but the Marauder captain drove him back against the railing. Dread Eye stepped up and filled in for Midas, and the two captains finally duelled. While they fought, the Marauders' current first mate Nicholas Nautilis knew not to waste cannonfire on the Phantom, as he knew they would just go right through the ship. Nautilis and the Marauders tried to hold off the Skeleton Crew while Marauders Keelhaul Jettyport and Marcus Mutiny fought on the lighthouse against Destreader and Vestige, two of the Lost Souls. Betrayal of the Lost Souls and retreat of the Sea Marauders Dread Eye was defeating Cutlass, but was only half-surprised when he saw Howlinger the Lost Soul throw Barnaclops the skeleton over the railing. He knew the Lost Souls had betrayed him, and he was furious. Dread Eye fought Howlinger while Cutlass escaped back to the Stormstalker. Ghoulugger and Howlinger were taking on the whole Skeleton Crew by themselves, as the other two Lost Souls were on the lighthouse. One skeleton had followed Cutlass back onto the Stormstalker: King Midas. The two fought, and Midas eventually injured Cutlass by cutting his arm. Shifty Merchant carried Cutlass into the captain's cabin, and Nautilis, now in charge, kicked Midas over the railing and off the edge of the ship. Nautilis, seeing that there were only a few Marauders left unhurt, he reluctantly ordered that they retreat. Cutlass would later scold him for that decision, but forgave him eventually. The Privateers betray the Buccaneers The Privateers and the Buccaneers were both on the Predator, and they had sent two Privateers and two Buccaneers to the lighthouse to fight against Keelhaul Jettyport and Marcus Mutiny, who had been abandoned by the Sea Marauders, and Destreader and Vestige. They had sent Finn Hookswell and Spar Foreman (Privateers), and Gaptooth Gorvinsky and Sam Shackleton (Buccaneers). They all fought down on the lighthouse dock, and eventually Hookswell turned around and killed Shackleton. On the Predator, Admiral Scathe realized it was an act of treachery, and he turned around just in time to be attacked by Provost Parel. The Predator was split in two: Privateers and Buccaneers. William Blackeye fought against Braggart T. Doyle, and the two of them were kept occupied. Awakening the Leviathan While fighting against the Privateers aboard the Avenger, Scathe knocked out Parel, and ordered that all fire be focused on the Phantom. Blackeye yelled out against the order, but he was too late. The cannonfire swept through the Phantom, and noise echoed across the sea. On the lighthouse dock, Spar Foreman fought against Keelhaul Jettyport and Gaptooth Gorvinsky, while Marcus Mutiny hopelessly duelled Destreader, and Finn Hookswell fought Vestige. Foreman kicked down Gorvinsky, about to finish him, when a gigantic leviathan shot out of the water and devoured him whole. Everyone on the dock quickly headed up the stairs and hid while the leviathan grabbed Keelhaul Jettyport by his foot. Jettyport shot it in the forehead, but only infuriated it, and it ate him. Retreat of the Skeletons Ghoulugger and Howlinger headed toward the lighthouse to help the other two Lost Souls, but when Dread Eye saw the leviathan, he ordered an immediate retreat, hoping it would wipe out the Privateers, the Lost Souls, the Buccaneers and Marcus Mutiny. The skeletons had left, and the Lost Souls arrived at the lighthouse. The leviathan terrorized the Predator while the men on the lighthouse fought ferociously. Marcus Mutiny jumped in a boat and left as fast as he could, hoping to get anywhere but the lighthouse. Meanwhile, Scathe watched from his ship as the four Lost Souls cornered Hookswell and Gorvinsky. At the same time, Blackeye killed Braggart T. Doyle, and turned to see all the remaining Privateers getting into a boat. Scathe and Blackeye tried to stop them, but they failed. The leviathan tore a hole in the Predator, and Blackeye shot it, stunning it momentarily while Scathe tried to escape. They managed successfully, but they had been the second crew to leave a member behind; Gaptooth Gorvinsky. Capturing the lighthouse The first Privateer to get onto the dock was the current leader, Carl Carbunkles. He saved Finn Hookswell and raced up the ladder to the second level. There he killed Gorvinsky, and continued up the ladder to the lighthouse. Meanwhile, the Privateers all got onto the dock just as the angry leviathan destroyed the boat. The four Lost Souls outnumbered the Privateers ability-wise, and just when they were about to kill Hookswell and Dawson Doubloon, Carbunkles turned on the light and shone it on the Lost Souls, burning and destroying them all. The light also scared the leviathan off, and it went back underwater to the depths. The Privateers had captured the lighthouse, and the war for the treasure now leaned in their favour. Category:Battles